parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Olladdin (Nikkdisneylover8390)
Cast: *Aladdin - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Princess Jasmine - Marie (The Aristocats) *Genie - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Jafar - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Iago - Reggie (Free Birds) *Abu - Scrat (Ice Age) *The Magic Carpet - Toothless (How to Train your Dragon) *The Sultan - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Rajah - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Razoul - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Razoul's Henchmen - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood) *The Peddler - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Gazeem the Thief - Floyd (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Prince Achmed - Noah The Elder (Happy Feet) *Omar the Melon Seller - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Old Jafar - Ezylryb (Legend Of The Guardians:The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Elephant Abu - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Woman at the Window - Kairel (Noah's Ark) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Joanna, Cody, Rebecca, Marty, and Mimi (The Seventh Brother) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest), Cholena (An American Tail 3: Treasure of Manhattan Island), and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Necklace Man and Woman - Sheriff of Nottingham and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Fat Ugly Lady - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Two Hungry Children - Pikachu and Togepi (Pokémon) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Pot Seller - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Nut Seller - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Necklace Seller - Winnie the Pooh *Fish Seller - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Fire Eater - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Boy Wanting Apple - Oxnard (Hamtaro) *Rabbit Genie - E.B. (Hop) *Dragon Genie - Charizard (Pokémon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, and Sandy (Hamtaro) *Sheep Genie - Mareep (Pokémon) *Camel Abu - Camerupt (Pokémon) *Horse Abu - Ponyta (Pokémon) *Duck Abu - Psyduck (Pokémon) *Ostrich Abu - Kevin (Up) *Turtle Abu - Squirtle (Pokémon) *Car Abu - Mater (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) *Little Boy Genie - Gumball (The Amazing world of Gumball) *Fat Man Genie - Boss (Hamtaro) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Purple Peacocks - Lady Birds (The Seventh Brother) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Father Rabbit (The Seventh Brother) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Mother Rabbit (The Seventh Brother) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman (Madagascar) *Leopard Genie - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Goat Genie - Cranston (Cats Don't Dance) *Harem Genie - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *95 Persian Monkeys - Bandar-log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Baloo (The Jungle Book) & Kovu (The Lion King II) *Brass Bands - Elephants (Robin Hood) *Forty Fakers - Alley Cats (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Cooks and Bakers - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Crows (Dumbo) *Goat Genie - Cranston (Cats Don't Dance) *Harem Girl Genie - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Super-Spy Genie - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Teacher Genie - Pal (Arthur) *Table Lamp Genie - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Bee Genie - Beedrill (Pokémon) *Submarine Genie - Lapras (Pokémon) *One of Flamingos - Blu (Rio) *Gigantic Genie - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) *Cub Rajah - Lambert the lion cub (Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1951)) *Toy Abu - Fievel (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) *Snake Jafar - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Genie Jafar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros) Scenes *Olladdin Part 1-Arabian Night\A Dark Night *Olladdin Part 2-Oliver On The Run\One Jump Ahead *Olladdin Part 3-Oliver Fights Prince Noah\One Jump Ahead (Repise) *Olladdin Part 4-Princess Marie's Dream *Olladdin Part 5-Meowrice and Thomas O'Malley's Conversation/Marie Runs away *Olladdin Part 6-Trouble at The Markatplace\Meowrice's Evil Plan *Olladdin Part 7-Oliver Arrested (Part 1) *Olladdin Part 8-Oliver Arrested (Part 2) *Olladdin Part 9-Oliver Escapes With an Owl *Olladdin Part 10-The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Olladdin Part 11-The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Olladdin Part 12-The All Power Rex (Part 1; Friend Like Me) *Olladdin Part 13-The All Power Rex (Part 2) *Olladdin Part 14-Thomas O'Malley Upbraids Meowrice *Olladdin Part 15-Oliver's First Wishes *Olladdin Part 16-Meowrice Makes His Move\Prince Oliver *Olladdin Part 17-Thomas O'Malley Rides On Toothless *Olladdin Part 18-Oliver Argues With Rex The Dinosaur/Oliver Goes to Marie *Olladdin Part 19-Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" *Olladdin Part 20-Oliver Almost Spills The Beans *Olladdin Part 21-Oliver Gets Ambushed/Rex The Dinosaur Saves Oliver's Life *Olladdin Part 22-Meowrice Gets Exposed *Olladdin Part 23-Oliver's Depression/Reggie Steals The Lamp *Olladdin Part 24-Thomas O'Malley's Annucement/Rex's New Master is Meowrice *Olladdin Part 25-Meowrice's Dark Wishes *Olladdin Part 26-Prince Oliver (Repise) *Olladdin Part 27-The End of Earth *Olladdin Part 28-Oliver vs. Meowrice (Part 1) *Olladdin Part 29-Oliver vs. Meowrice (Part 2) *Olladdin Part 30-Oliver vs. Meowrice (Part 3) *Olladdin Part 31-Happy End in Agrabah *Olladdin Part 32-End Credits´ Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies